


Surprise

by starrynightshade



Series: You and I [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have told you a thousand times that we are not naming our child Fern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Uuuuuuuugh!" Kensi threw down the papers she'd been reading and threw her head back in frustration.

"Everything alright over there?" Asked Callen, looking up from his own paperwork.

"No, everything is not alright." She said sharply. "If I have to to read another one of these reports I'm going to lose my mind."

"Okay, sounds like someone needs a Twinkie." Deeks said, already reaching to open the bottom drawer of his desk.

"No, what I need is to be able to do my actual job and drink alcohol again."

"Hey, cheer up Sunshine. Just two more months and then little Fern will be out and you can have all the mojitos you want."

"I have told you a thousand times that we are not naming our child Fern."

"What? Fern is a great name!"

"Trust me Deeks, you aren't gonna win this one." Said Sam with a knowing look.

"Well we have to think of something to call her." Deeks protested.

"You mean him." She said, before noticing Nell and Eric descending the staircase from ops. "Maybe Nell and Eric have some suggestions."

"Sorry Kens, we didn't really do a lot of brainstorming as far as boy's names." Nell said before turning to Eric, who was holding her elbow as she made her way down the stairs. "Eric, I am pregnant not disabled. I can walk down the stairs on my own."

Callen and Sam shared an amused look as Eric released Nell but continued to follow her down the stairs at an excessively close distance. Having two very pregnant and very hormonal women together in ops had been equal parts amusing and terrifying for the rest of the team. Both women had planned to wait a little while before telling the team their news, but then the annual Christmas party had happened and they had turned down some of Hetty's finest scotch, letting the cat(s) out of the bag. The realization that thier due dates were within three days of eachother had sparked a building-wide betting pool on who would deliver first.

"So you guys have a name picked then?" Kensi asked, stretching her back.

"We do." Eric confirmed. "But, we've decided that we aren't telling anyone until she's born."

"What, are you afraid we're gonna steal your name?" Deeks asked, only half joking.

"No. It's just that we already told everyone we're having a girl, we wanted there to be a little bit of a surprise." Nell said.

"Why does everything have to be a surprise?" Callen asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. "You guys won't tell us your baby's name and Deeks and Kensi don't even know if they're having a Fern or a Bobby."

"Bobby?" Deeks and Kensi asked at the same time.

Callen shrugged.

"Well for now they will continue to be 'Baby D' and 'Baby J'." Nell said, pragmatically.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Those sound like bad 90's rapper names."

"Hey, maybe they'll grow up to be a famous rapping duo and they can call themselves Baby DJ!" Said Callen.

Even Nell and Kensi had to laugh at that idea.


End file.
